Hinata's Story
by CharlieHyuga75
Summary: Hinata has returned to the village after training and compleating missions as a member of the ANBU.
1. Chapter 1

Notice: I do not own Naruto (I wish I did, but I don't); everything associated to Naruto, I also do not own

Hinata's story

Chapter 1: Home, Sweet Home

She stared up at the gate she thought she would never see again. The whole way she day-dreamed of her life in the village, her friends, even her family.

"Let's go report to the Fifth." She looked over at her companions. They were dressed like her; the ANBU uniform, masked covering her face. They walked through the street. The village had changed a bit since she had been here last. She found herself at the door to the Hokage's office. She felt at slight nudge, I didn't need it twice. I knocked at the door and waited for an answer.

"Enter" she answered.

I opened the door and walked in. There behind mountains of paperwork, sat the Fifth Hokage.

"Welcome back. How did the mission go?" She asked calmly. She stared at us. I stepped forward, knowing neither of my teammates would dare be so bold.

"The mission was a success. We were able to track down the criminal. We took him to Saishu Prison. Here is the prison acceptance form." I handed it to her then waited. It seemed to take forever for her to look over that simple form. Rikke was fidgeting; he had a family he hadn't seen since we left and he was impatient. While Gangu on the other hand, wanted to get home so he could get a good night's rest.

"Good work, I-" Then someone came crashing through the door. The three of us turned around.

"GRANNY TSUNADE" He yelled. He was tall and wearing an orange and black jumpsuit. His blonde spiky hair stuck out all over the place. I knew who it was, he had changed a lot.

"Naruto! What do you want?!"

"I heard you had a mission for me."

"You heard wrong, now do you mind?" He looked over at us again. He may have looked different but he was the same Naruto. I remember blushing at the sound of his name let alone talking to him. But I'm different, and he doesn't know it's me.

She had finally relieved us, and we were standing outside. They removed their masked the same time I did. My hair fell out and draped across my shoulders and back. As the mask slipped off a weight was lifted. I looked up at the sky and took a deep breath, I was home.


	2. Chapter 2

*_**Sorry I haven't updated in a LONG time***_

*You know how it goes**I don't****own Naruto or anything dealing with Naruto**

Chapter 2: Old Friends, Old Enemies

There I stood, in front of the door to the place I called home. My hand began to shake. NO, I don't shake anymore. I walked in and was greeted by a maid dropping a vase in the front hall. She stared at me like I was a ghost. I could hear running, more maids ran into the front hall. They stopped short all gasping at the sight of me. From the other side of the hall came a powerful voice.

"What is the meaning of-" He stopped.

" Good morning Father" I bowed to him. "I came to pick up a few things" I walked past him, down the hallway. I felt my resentment for him on my tongue. He had renounced my birthright and passed it on to my sister. I didn't hate them, I never would. As I passed the doorway to the training ground. I could hear my sister training. Maybe my father thought he was doing the right thing. I entered my room. It was just as I left it. I grabbed a few belongings. Some clothes, a few scrolls and weapons, and an old picture of team 8. With all of that stuff packed up, I left.

I was walking through the training grounds, when I realized something was coming straight towards me. I dropped my stuff and took my stance. It came crashing out of the bushes. It pinned my arms to the ground, its sharp teeth ready to clamp around my neck. Then a wet tongue licked my face. I started to laugh. I began to push it back but it licked my face more.

"Down Akamaru. Akamaru!" I said through my laughing.

"Well, well, well. Look what the cat dragged in" Said a voice not far away. "Akamaru let her up. I know you missed her" Akamaru backed off. I held out my hand and clasped it with my old friend. He pulled me up as I wiped the dog drool from my face. I stared into the smiling face of my friend, Kiba Inuzuka.

He pulled me into a tight hug. He let me go and Akamaru began to whine until I pet him. Then from the corner of my eye I say three beautiful butterflies flew passed, they flew around me then headed back to the trees. They landed on the hand of another close friend, Shino Amarabe. I ran over and hugged him. It felt like we had been separated for forever. I felt like I was finally home.

"Move!" I yelled as a kunai missed me by inches. We fell into our fighting stances. He stood a few feet away, kunai in hand.

"Shall we see how far you have progressed?" He said. The day had come, the one I was waiting for. I stood my ground, this time, this fight, I would win.


	3. Chapter 3

*I don't own Naruto!!!

_**Chapter 3**_

Neji Hyuga stood in his stance, kunai ready. I stood there waiting for him to make his move. He charged, Kiba yelled. I grabbed his wrist and turn as the kunai flashed past my face. I released his wrist as he moved past me. He turned back to me with blinding speed. I twisted his arm and pinned him to the ground. He struggled until I held his kunai at his throat. His breathing was fast, I had caught him off guard.

"You've gotten better." He said to me. I let him go and stood up.

"I had to" He looked at me with something like understanding and surprise. I turned back to my friends, Lee and TenTen had joined us. I hug them and they asked me what I had been up to.

"Didn't you join the ANBU Black Ops?" Lee asked. TenTen gasped and began to congratulate me. I could see the surprise on Kiba's face. Neji just looked on with mild distain. My cousin had never approved of my choice.

"HINATA!" I heard someone yell. I turned around and was almost suffocated by a girl with pink hair. Sakura held me at arms length then pulled me into another tight hug. I hugged her back.

"Welcome back" she said into my shoulder. We had grown close after all these years, we had even been on more than a few missions together before I had joined the ANBU. I heard a thump as someone dropped on the floor behind me. I turned and there stood another old friend, Ino Yamanaka. She ran up to me, copying Sakura's actions. TenTen and Sakura came over and the four of us joined in a group hug.

"Look at us." Ino said smiling. "The Four Kunoichi are back in business!" We laughed as Ino and Sakura began to jump up and down. While we were having our little moment; Choji, and Shikamaru had made their way over. We were laughing and catching up when Naruto came rushing up to us.

"Hey everyone!" Naruto said in his loud voice. He looked over at me with a confused look. "Hi, I don't think I've seen you before. My name is Naruto Uzumaki!" He smiled and I couldn't help but laugh at the irony of it all.

"Yes, I know." I smiled, he looked taken aback at my gleeful mood.

"Come on" Ino said linking arms with me, "We have to celebrate, a big welcome home party!" She began to pull me away. As we walked away I could hear Naruto whisper to Kiba.

"Who is she?" I smiled.

_*Thanks for reading, please review and send some ideas, Thanks, Charlie[for those who are wondering, I'm a girl =)]_


	4. Chapter 4

***I don't own Naruto* **

**Thanks to those who reviewed; jolteonforever, HeartBrokenHinata, aotenshi, and DTfan001; and those who added it to their favorites list. Thanks =) Anyway back to the story.**

_**Chapter 4**_

We all headed to my favorite place to eat. I could feel Naruto watching me the whole way. He had begged Kiba to tell him who I was, but Kiba would tell him to figure it out. I looked at Sakura as we tried to hide our laughter. We all sat down and ordered our food. The cook, a personal friend, came over.

"Hey! Your back." He hugged me.

"Yeah, I got back today" I smiled.

"Well I'm honored. Lucky for you, tonight is party night." Ino and Sakura cheered. We always came on party night. Kiba began to cheer along and Shikamaru smirked. TenTen smiled at me and I knew I wasn't getting out of it. I sighed.

"Sounds fun" I said to him and the girls cheered.

After we ate, we said bye to the guys. We were going to meet up at the door in an hour. Sakura, Ino and TenTen dragged me down the street. We ran into Sakura's house, saying hello to Ms. Haruno as we ran up the stairs. Sakura and Ino ran to the closet as me and TenTen sat on the bed. Eventually Sakura, Ino and TenTen had found something to wear but I was a different story. I came out of the bathroom for the tenth time in a small neon green dress.

"No" They said in unison. I walked back in to the bathroom to change yet again.

"Now?" I heard Sakura ask them. I put my ear to the door.

"Yeah. We still have to do her hair so now is a good idea." Ino answered. I heard a slight knock at the door. Sakura handed me some clothes and told me that this was the last one. I put it on and walked out. They all gasped and smiled at me. They sat me on the bed and began working with my hair. They stood back and admired their handiwork. I stood and slowly walked over to the mirror. I stopped and gasped at what I saw.

*CLIFFHANGER*

Hey people! Please review and let me know what you think. If you have ideas let me know. Thanks Charlie. =)


	5. Chapter 5

*I don't own Naruto!!!! Or any of the songs mentioned.

Sorry the last chapter was so short. Anyway on to the story =)

_**Chapter 5**_

I stared at the image in the mirror. I brought my hand up to my face, so did the person in the mirror. She was wearing a mesh short sleeve shirt, grey top that stopped to show off her midriff and a pair of tight dark blue jeans. Her hair was down.

"Perfect." TenTen said coming to stand next to me. I turned back to them.

"Let's go then" I said and they smiled.

We walked back to the restaurant. I could see the guys waiting for us. As we walked up Kiba wolf whistled. I glared at him and he held up his hands in mock surrender. All of us walked in. The music was pounding and there was already so many people dancing. We found a table in the back; all the guys had sat down while Ino and Sakura just put their stuff down and headed to the dance floor. I don't care by Apocalyptica was blasting through the speakers. TenTen sat down. I went to the bar to get drinks. When I came back everyone was staring at Naruto dumbfounded.

"What did I miss?" I asked taking a seat next to Kiba and TenTen.

"Nothing" Sakura said hitting him on the head.

"Ow! I don't recognize you, and I asked everyone." He said rubbing his head.

"Naruto, you're so stupid sometime" Sakura said standing and taking my hand. I smiled.

"Hey Naruto" I said. He looked up at me. "Don't worry. I didn't expect you to remember me. But I hope it will come to you." I began to twirl my fingers like I use to. Naruto's eyes widened. Kiba sniggered. I gave him a smile and walked off. I could hear Naruto stuttering behind me. Me, Ino, Sakura and TenTen laughed as we made our way onto the dance floor. We danced and danced. Ino eventually went to dance with Sai, and Sakura went to get a drink with Lee. TenTen and I were still dancing when Neji came over.

"TenTen, go dance with him" I said to her.

"But I can't leave you by yourself" She said looking at him.

"Go, you may never get a chance like this ever again." She looked at him again then back at me. I smiled.

"Thanks" she ran off to find him. My favorite song began to play; Kryptonite by 3 doors down. I started to sway; my hips moving to the beat.

_**I took a walk around the world  
To ease my troubled mind**_

I began to dance more.

_**I left my body laying somewhere  
In the sands of time**_

Faster, faster.

_**But I watched the world float  
To the dark side of the moon**_

Everything just moving.

_**I feel there is nothing I can do, yeah**_

I felt the word at the tip of my tongue.

_**I watched the world float  
To the dark side of the moon  
After all I knew it had to be  
Something to do with you  
I really don't mind what happens now and then  
As long as you'll be my friend at the end**_

I started to sing along.

_**If I go crazy then will you still  
Call me Superman  
If I'm alive and well, will you be  
There a-holding my hand  
I'll keep you by my side  
With my superhuman might  
Kryptonite**_

I felt a hand on my waist. I knew who it was, I didn't know how, but I knew. I could feel his breathing on my neck. It sent shivers down my spine. We danced, the music guiding us. I could see TenTen watching us. She smiled. I couldn't help but smile back.

"I hope you don't mind." He said into the back of my neck. I turned around and put my arms around him. "I'll take that as a no" he smiled and I couldn't help but look into his eyes.

*I loved writing this chapter!! Who do you think she was dancing with ;) please review and/or tell me your favorite song and it might show up in future chapters. Thanks, Charlie =)


	6. Chapter 6

*I don't own Naruto

**Hinata's Story**

**Ch. 6**

It was late, Shino had headed home earlier. We were walking outside, the cold air sobering those slightly tipsy. The training ground wasn't far away. I felt a change in chakra pressure. I looked at Neji, he nodded, and he felt it too. Then he was thrown back. Then Tenten, Sakura, Ino, Lee, Kiba, Shicamara, and Choji were thrown back. I dogged the unseen force, pulling a kuni from its holder. It was too fast, I had to stop it. I performed the hand signs; tiger, rabbit, rooster, dragon, wind, space and time; time-space barrier. It was my own creation; not genjutsu, not ninjutsu. A purple dome surrounded me and the unseen force, spreading 20 feet in diameter. My friends still outside.

"You can't get out until one of us can no longer fight." I said. The person stood no more than ten feet from me.

"Hmm…seems I'll have to kill you first." He smirked.

"Who said you're the one who is going to win?" His smirk grew wider.

"Then let's begin" He fell into a fighting stance. Staring me down was none other than Uchiha Sasuke.

He pulled out his sword and I took out another kunai. He ran at me but I deflected it. He threw shuriken, I ducked and threw a kunai. He ran at me again, his blade grazing my cheek. We both were weaponless. I could see my friends trying to get in to help me. Naruto stared at me, the fear for me, the anger that he couldn't do anything.

"Still haven't told him, have you?" he asked. I stared at him. He smirked. "I knew you were weak." I looked past his words. I saw regret, anger, longing, sadness.

"Why are you here?" I asked in a soft tone. His eyes narrowed.

"I'm here for the nine tailed fox." He looked me in the eyes.

"I'm sorry but I won't let that happen." I ran at him, Naruto screamed my name. I charged, my hands full of chakra, my buyakugan guiding my judgement. I saw his network, each point. I sent my chakra through those points with each hit. I needed to move faster he was starting to block me. He hit me in the stomach, knocking the wind out of me and sending me flying back into the wall of the dome. He slowly walked towards me. My anger rose, as did my chakra. I was in front of him before he could retreat. I hit the pressure point in his legs and arms, causing his limbs to go numb. I was moving so fast that he couldn't do a thing as I hit him in the chest. My chakra was visible as it left his body. He slumped against the dome, unable to stand. I slowly walked over, the dome disappearing. I stood above him, he was done. I turned to my friends; they were running towards me, looks of relief on their faces. I felt a sharp pain in my chest. I looked down; the edge of a blade was visible. A red stain began to spread across my shirt. The liquid was warm and made my shirt stick to me.

"I never said I was done." He stepped back as I turned around. I was looking at the wound. I reached behind me and grasped the hilt. Slowly I pulled the sword out. I lifted my head as I pulled it out. My friends looked scared. The next second I pinned Sasoke to a building, the sword drenched in my blood held against his throat.

I saw fear in his eyes. I let him go and he slumped onto the ground. I dropped the sword, and turned back to my friends. I wiped the blood from my cheek. Naruto was coming towards me. I could see the relief on his face, slowly turning to fear as I slowly fell to the ground and blacked out.


	7. Chapter 7

*I don't own naruto!!!

_Sorry I haven't updated in forever._

**Chapter 7**

I felt pain shoot through my body as I tried to open my eyes. I tried to move my fingertips but it seemed almost impossible. I slowly opened my eyes and felt pain again. This time it wasn't as bad as it was before. I stared at the white tiled ceiling above me. The air smelled sterile, I knew at once where I was. I sat up and looked around.

"Ah, so you're awake" I saw Tsunade looking at me from the foot of my bed.

"How long have I been out?" I asked

"Awhile. There is someone who wants to see you" she walked to the door and opened it.

"Hanabi!" I sat up so fast that pain shot along my spine. She ran towards me scared. I gave her a small smile and she smiled back. Tsunade left quietly. I patted the bed beside me and she sat down softly.

"How have you been?"

"Fine" she mumbled playing with the corner of the sheet. I could tell she was hiding something from me.

"Does father know you are here?" I said staring at her hands. She looked at me, I saw the shock in her eyes turn to shame. I sighed and laid my head back against the pillow.

"I'm sorry. I know father wouldn't have let me if he knew where I was going so I…" she looked down again. I sighed again but wrapped my arms around her. She cried silently into my shoulder but soon fell asleep. After awhile Tsunade came back in and smiled sweetly at us.

"So?" I asked softly, not wanting to wake Hanabi.

"You can leave at anytime" she smiled.

I thanked her, got up and got dressed. I looked over at Hanabi and brushed some hair away from her face. She had bags under her eyes from lack of sleep. I gently picked her up and placed her on my back. I felt a dull ache in my chest as I walked along the road towards the Hyuga house hold.

As I neared the gate, I saw someone standing there. Neji looked from me to the sleeping Hanabi. He nodded to me and took her then walked inside without a word. I began the long walk back to my apartment. I walked through the park and towards the bridge. I watched the reflection of the moon in the still water as the wind blew Sakura blossoms towards me. I sighed then began walking to my apartment.


	8. Chapter 8

*_I really am so sorry! I know I haven't updated in forever, I even had the next chapter typed up on my computer but my computer died on me before I could save it T.T I started typing again on my vacation so here it is._

**Chapter 8**

It was slowly getting darker as I continued my way to my apartment. I reached the park and decided to take the shortcut. I looked at the canopy above me, the moonlight filtering through the leaves. A gentle breeze blew past, leaves brushing against my skin as they fell to the ground. I stopped on the bridge and stared down at the water below me. A woman with lonely pale eyes, and long flowing hair stared back. I could see the hardness in her eyes caused by all the pain and suffering she had seen, poorly hidden behind a fake mask. The wind continued to whip her hair past her face, hiding her further from the world, hiding from the horrors and nightmares that plagued her sleepless nights. I turned away not able to look at the emotions in the reflection. I look up at the stars, finding my favorite constellation in seconds. Orion, the hunter, a symbol of strength, and cunning. A symbol of courage for anyone especially an anbu, a hunter of those who hurt or threaten the village, our home. I couldn't help but be reminded of an orange loving ninja. I smiled; he really was everything a ninja should be. He was brave, strong, fast, and he was able to separate himself from all the traumas he's seen and been through. I was so lost in my thoughts that I almost missed the sounds of footsteps coming toward the bridge. Almost, my training drilled the fundamentals so deep into me that my subconscious followed them without me having to think of anything. I listened to the steps more closely; they were strong and confident but quiet, too quiet for a citizen, ninja definitely. My muscles tensed but I still kept my pose casual, elbows resting on the railing, forearms extended over the water, head down as if I was looking into the water. The steps continued at a leisurely pace then they stopped as the person caught sight of the bridge. They suddenly sped up and I slowly straightened my posture.

"HINATA!" I tensed further at the anger his voice held, my senses becoming more alert for attack even though I knew he would never hurt me. He stopped a few feet from me and I turned to face him. His fists were clenched and his breathing unnaturally even for someone so angry, like he was trying to control himself, but it was his eyes that surprised me the most. There were so many emotions that they seemed to meld together into a chaotic mix of worry, anger, and something slightly more wild that sent adrenal shooting through my veins and my heart to speed up. The moonlight played across his face, throwing his featured into definition and giving him an attractively dangerous look.

"Naruto." I said politely.

"What the hell do you think your doing?" He took a step closer, his muscles tensing as his anger grew.

"Taking a walk" I answered turning my back to him and looking back up at the stars. I could feel the force of his glare on my skin and was barely able to stop the shiver that shot up my spine.

"You're injured. You should be in bed." His voice was even and low but the threat was still there in full force.

"Lady Hokage said I was free to go." I said back and I could feel his anger condense in the air around us.

"That attack almost killed you. It was so close to your heart that even Sakura and Ino were worried that they couldn't close it. That was when it was still in, but you pulled it out! You could have killed yourself doing that!" With every sentence he took a step closer and let his voice rise. I turned to him slowly, there was barely inches between us, looking at him without letting any emotion reach my face just as I had done as an anbu confronted by the enemy.

"I'm fine." I could practically see his restraint snap through his eyes as the anger for my lack of emotions tool over. Crashing like a tidal wave through his body and into the air between us. He grabbed my arm with such force that my instincts acted before I could. Next thing we knew, I had him pinned against the bridge railing, a blade pressed against his jugular. His eyes widened as he caught sight of the weapon. It was dangerously curved and sharp, promising pain to whoever appeared against its tip. He swallowed and I watched as a small crimson bead of blood slid down the tan skin of his neck, dipping into the hollow of his collar bone. We looked one another in the eye, our faces centimeters apart. His eyes were calm but I could see the emotions swirling deep within the vast ocean of turbulent cerulean blue. I pulled away seconds later, appearing at the other end of the bridge, my back toward him so he couldn't see the fear and sadness that coursed through me. I had just attacked my friend, my comrade, someone I cared about. I felt disgusted at myself, what had I allowed myself to become? A monster? A mindless killer? Someone so reliant on her anbu training and ability to cause pain to the enemy that I couldn't tell the difference between friend and foe? I clenched my fists and closed my eyes against all the images that flickered to life from all of the assignation missions and tracking missions that had gone bad. I was slipping, if I wasn't careful my mask would slip and everyone would see how broken and damaged I had let myself become.

"Goodnight Naruto." I said in an even and unemotional voice. I started to walk towards the tree line. Just before I walked out of sight I swore I heard a quite "Goodnight Hinata" followed by footsteps fading into the darkness. I felt the tears slide down my face and the slight burn of my wound reminding me why I had allowed myself to become this way, I wanted to protect them, but how can I protect them from enemies when I couldn't even protect them for me. I let the tears fall as I continued on into the night.

*_and that's chapter 8. I don't know where this story is going to go, im letting the characters take over and this is where they're taking me. Im thinking of making the next chapter be Naruto's point of view. What do u think? If u see typeos or have an idea for this review! -Charlie_


	9. Chapter 9

***I do not own Naruto…..WAHHHH. If I did though Naruto would have grown up somewhat and Hinata would have snapped and slapped either Naruto, her dad, Neji, or Kiba….. I sooooo wish***

**I want to thank BlueRose67 for the review, it kicked my butt into gear to write this chapter so this is for you and anyone else who put this on their alerts.**

_Chapter 9_

Darkness, nothingness then the feel of warm thick liquid covering my skin, a coppery smell in the air. I could feel hands grabbing at me, getting increasingly more desperate then screams and gasps for breath near my ears. Mist began to role in and faces emerged from the fog; men, women, and children all different ages and races. All staring at me with those clouded over dead eyes. Whispering _Why did you kill us, why didn't you save us_. I could feel the blood pooling around my ankles getting deeper by the second. It pulled at my legs and raced up my torso sucking me in deeper and deeper into the dark red abyss beneath me. The screams grew louder and louder until I had to cover my ears in pain. The blood reached my neck and face, oozing into open crevasses. It entered my ears, nose and mouth, cutting off my air ways. I felt hands on my shoulders but instead of pulling me out, they held me just below the surface, drowning me, killing me as slowly and frighteningly as possible. I tried to push the arms away but they were as solid as stone. Suddenly their face came into view and I couldn't stop the instinct to scream. A deformed collage of my loved ones: Neji, Hanabi, Tenten, Lee, Sakura, Ino, Kiba and Shino constantly morphing and shifting through all their features growing more and more grotesque. Then the shifting grew slower and the face begain to even out until it liked like only one person, Naruto.

"You're a killer Hinata. A murderer. You killed all those people. The village thought I was the monster but they were wrong. The real monster was living in their midst in her extravagant mansion being waited on hand and foot!" He snarled. _No! No! It's not true!_ I tried to yell.

"Oh yes Hinata. And if that wasn't bad enough, you tried to kill Sasuke. You knew how hard I was trying to get strong enough to bring him back alive. Imagine what it would have done to me and Sakura but that wouldn't have mattered to you. No, it wouldn't have hurt poor little Hinata-chan in the least. But almost killing him wasn't enough was it Hinata-chan." His voice became a deadly whisper. " Of course it wasn't enough. You wanted to kill him but you missed your chance so you tried to take out the next best thing, me." _NO! NEVER! _His hands suddenly closed around my neck. His eyes slowly turned red as he strangled me. "You tried to kill one of your special people Hinata." He said, his voice morphing and multiplying until thousands of voices spoke at the same time through him. "Didn't you want to become stronger so that you can protect them? Or did you want to become stronger just to prove them wrong and torture them the same way you were? They use to say that you were a sweet young thing who had no talent as a ninja. That made you angry didn't it. How may times have you imagined taking revenge on your father for caring more about your sister, for being prouder of Neji, his nephew, then his own first born or treating like the worthless piece of shit you are. Or maybe Neji for taking out all his frustrations with the main house out on you, or acting like a pompous asshole whose main goal was to make your life hell. Or what about your sister, being better then you, being your father's favorite or maybe for taking your mother away from you. Ah but your mother's death isn't her fault is it? She wasn't the one who caused your mother to have complications during labor or causing your mother to get an infection from giving birth, no that was your fault wasn't it Hinata. Your mother became sick because of you, it was your fault your mother died. Then of course there is Sakura, perfect, smart, beautiful Sakura, you were so jealous of her because I loved her and not you. Then again, if someone were given the choice between the two of you, they would probably choose beautiful Sakura over some ugly weird girl who couldn't hold a normal conversation with anyone. Your useless, and a burden. Why don't you just do everyone a favor and leave and never come back, or better yet, just die"

I was jolted out of bed by a blood curdling scream, it was then I realized it came from me. My skin felt cold an clammy while my sweat soaked tee-shirt stuck to my back like a second skin. My breathing was ragged and almost painful while I dragged in as much oxygen into my body as I could. With shaking hands I ripped the blanket from my body an stumbled into the bathroom and emptied my stomach. Once the queasiness went away I sat back eyes closed to catch my breath. The remnants of my nightmare echoed in my head '_Your useless, you should JUST DIE!' NO!_ I shook my head to get rid of the thoughts. I felt so heavy and weak and shaky that I had to lean on the sink for support as I rinsed my mouth out and splashed my face with cold water, hiding the silent tears running down my face. I patted my face dry and closed my eyes, taking a deep breath. Slowly, I calmed down my heartbeat until it regained its normal steady pace. Then I looked in the mirror and nearly screamed again. My face was ashen making the bags under my eyes heavy and dark with lack of sleep, but that wasn't what had cause my heart to seize with terror. Instead of seeing my normally pale lavender colored eyes, I saw dark deep pools of inky black. _No. It's-It's not possible! It's too soon! This can't be happening!_ Suddenly tremendous pain shot through my body causing me to gasp and collapse from the sheer force and shock of it. It felt as if someone was playing havoc and setting fire to my insides. The pain then traveled up my chest, burning through my heart and lungs and continued until my entire body screamed in agony, it felt like I was being ripped apart from the inside. The pain lasted a few minutes longer, leaving me huddled on the floor in the corner of the bathroom knees drawn up to my chest shaking. _This isn't suppose to happen. It can't be happening. Not while I'm still here. Not while I'm in the village. I was supposed to be far away by the time it happened again._ I sat there as the adrenalin raced through me and my thoughts raced in terror. _I need to get away from the village as fast as possible, if I stay…_ I didn't want to finish the thought. I knew that only one person could help me and if I didn't convince her to let me leave the village right now then I had no chance. I stood up and ran into the bedroom as fast as possible, throwing on clothes and ran from my apartment as fast as possible knowing full well that I was in a race against time and myself.


End file.
